Moments that make a life
by TinaRedShoes
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, 21, decides it's time to stand on her own feet. She's ready to accept all the difficulties that may come her way. But can she accept a grumpy neighbor by the name: Sasuke Uchiha?
1. Life

So this is my first story :3

Disclaimer: Naruto still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not to me.

* * *

Being 21, is something special in your life. That's how I see it. That's why I was determined to leave my parental home and live on my own.

Father gave me his consent, but wanted to pull some strings so he got to decide where I was going to live. The apartment lay half a kilometer from home (excuse me, my _ex-home_.), so he could keep a close eye on me. He also insisted in paying everything involving the apartment.

Personally I don't have anything against a free of charge house, I mean: which idiot would refuse a free of charge house? But I wanted to pay _something_ with the money I earned from the hospital, so my father and I came to an agreement. I would pay all the bills and he would pay the rent of the apartment.

The day when all my belongings (and brand new furniture) got brought in, was one of the happiest days of my life. That doesn't necessarily mean that I hated my ex-home, but this was the start of something new and it felt good. It was a new milestone in my life.

On the other hand, I really was feeling alone the first days. I missed Hanabi and all the uproar she always caused, I even missed my father's grumpiness.

The first night was a sleepless one. But I'm twenty-one years old, so tough enough to be living on my own.

When I finally was settled down, I decided it was time to meet my new neighbors. The first one that I met was Yoshi-san, an old widow who lived across the hall. She was really kind and immediately invited me over for tea.

She said that if I should have some sort problem, I would always be welcome. She assured me that everyone in the apartment probably say the same. _Probably._

But when I said my goodbyes, she grabbed my elbow and whispered in my ear: ' Sweetie, one last advice if you want to have a peaceful life here,' I swallowed, it sounded like a threat, those threats you see in those gangster movies. The only difference was that it came out the mouth of an old lady and not some smoking, gun wearing guy. ' If I were you, I would,'t go and knock on the door of your neighbor, he has a hot-temper and is always the cranky.' I swallowed again. Those types were always hard to approach.

Once back home, I made a new goal: _just wait till the residents come to you._ Which really was a great plan, considering I'm socially inept, from the highest order.

A new start means a new start party. Sakura, Ino and Tenten wanted to stay over and they didn't take no for an answer. The promised me that they wouldn't make a mess and if they did, they would clean it.

I didn't believe much of it, but I have difficulties with saying no to people. I think it has to do with me being socially inept.

Friday night, a week after I moved in, my three friends stood at my (brand new) front door, all three of them really excited to see the apartment. I let them in and almost right after that heard the first shrieks of delight.

'Ooh Hinata! This is so totally you!' yelled Ino while she plopped down on my (brand new) beige coloured couch.

'Well…' I blushed, flattered.

'I really love your kitchen.' Tenten called from the kitchen.

'It's so spacious in here.' Sakura said and walked to the balcony. ' I wish I had father who paid me an apartment like this.'

'Mmh.' I nodded, not really paying attention to her ranting. I didn't know if it would be a good idea to tell her that I still had to pay all the bills myself.

'Hey hey,' Tenten suddenly said. ' I hope that I didn't rented these movies for you guys to stay outside?'

Tenten brought a whole sack of movies. We played rock-paper-scissors to decide who got to pick the first movie. Ino won and she singled out the saddest movie of all them all.

Half an hour later we all sat in a row, eating ice-cream and crying our eyes out. Let me tell you that it is very difficult to eat ice-cream while your crying. You don't want any of your tears or snot to fall in your bowl.

Halfway through the movie, someone rang the bell. All three heads immediately turned my way.

I gave them a quizzical look.

'Your house, your front door.' Ino sighed and the ringing kept going. 'Go open it.'

Reluctantly, I got up.

'Do we need to set it on pause?' Sakura asked.

I blew my nose and wiped my tears away. 'N-no.'

Still sobbing, I went and opened the door and instantly closed it. Quickly I thoroughly blew my nose once more and wiped the new tears away. I took a deep breath and reopened the door.

Meanwhile I heard Ino and Sakura quarreling about something stupid, but back to who was waiting at my door.

The was a man on my doorstep, a man who looked really familiar.

Tall, dark aura and really handsome. My new neighbor, I assumed.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He looked like he was going to kill me or worse. I hoped I was none of those.

He glared at me, at the tears on my face and asked: 'Are you crying?' like it is some crime to cry when you're 21.

I hiccupped and blushed. I wanted to explain to him that we were watching a really sad movie and that I couldn't help but cry when I saw one.

But that wasn't really the reason why I hiccupped and blushed. Not only he was attractive but he also wasn't wearing a shirt. Isn't there a law that forbids that? Not that I minded, but I'm already embarrassed when I wear a sleeveless shirt.

Seriously, people like me do exist.

Sasuke Uchiha sighed, like he didn't expected me to open the door with teary eyes. 'Just don't make too much noise, OK? I have to get up early tomorrow.' And with having said that, he left.

_Well, nice to meet too._ I dryly thought. I wouldn't hurt to be polite.

I closed the door and discovered that there were three very questioning faces waiting for me.

'Hah?' I randomly blurted out.

'Was that Sasuke?' Sakura asked and I know that she knows him because he is Naruto's best friend , whose is Sakura's boyfriend, and also a lost love of mine, tragic story. He didn't even noticed my crush until it was over. 'I knew he lived in one of these apartments. What a coincidence that he lives next to you, Hinata.'

'Mh.' Someone's who's socially inept, like me, has to get the neighbor who's known for his not talking much and his difficult temper.

What wouldn't be such a disaster, since we both don't say that much, IF he wouldn't be that scary.

'Naruto will be glad to finally know where is best friend lives. I can't wait to tell him.' she said that with a real evil looking grin on her face. Was she trying to get Sasuke back at something?

Something told me I didn't want to know.

Sakura scared me sometimes.

* * *

That was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it ^^


	2. Confusion

2. Confusion

I smelled awful and I really needed a good, hot and long shower when I got home from work. My shift in the hospital had been a true hell.

A whole group of people got food poisoning, so basically there was a lot of puking involved. Mostly on the person who stood too close by. Which meant that five people vomited on me today.

I threw my keys at the little table and left my coat and bag on the ground. I was so worn-out. The only thing I could think of was a shower and straight off to bed.

On my way to the bathroom I took of all my clothes and took a towel.

I opened the door of the bathroom and noticed that something wasn't quite right. The shower was already _on_.

I don't know if it was because of my fatigue or because I breathed in too much vomit gasses but I took it all as normal. Which it obviously wasn't.

I hung the towel on the rack beside the shower and wanted to step into the shower, but I noticed, finally, that someone was already there.

'Oh My God!' was the only thing I could utter, followed by a: 'What are you doing here?' (yes, without the usual stuttering.)

I was looking at the well-built back of Sasuke Uchiha, who was apparently taking a shower in _my shower_, not to mention that he was _very wet and very naked_. _Wow_.

Did I just said "wow"? I don't mean it. It's very usual for me to find _abnormally attractive_ men under my shower. Definitely, very usual. Did I mention that he was entirely wet and naked?

And not to suggest that I also was completely naked. Thank Kami that I wasn't wet.

'Mh?' he dully said and turned himself around, so that I instantly closed my eyes before I would see more then I wanted to. 'Hyuuga?' I noticed his voice was a pitch higher than usual. 'What are you doing here?' and after some hesitation. 'Why are you naked?'

'D-d-d-d-d-d-don't l-l-look!' I cried and stumbled out of the bathroom.

I woke up and looked frantically around me. Everything was normal and I wasn't naked. Was it a dream? Did I really have such a perverted mind? Sasuke Uchiha showering in my shower, _naked_. Why would he be showering in _my_ shower?

Was it because he was at my door yesterday (and spoke like ten words to me) half naked? If that was the case I needed really psychiatric care or _a boyfriend._

Mmh…

On my right, Ino wrapped herself in my bedspread (while she had her own) and was snoring loudly.

Sakura lay on my left and slept normal, but had a scowl on her face. Suddenly she said: 'Naruto, you idiot.'

Tenten was sleeping on a futon and purred something that sounded like: 'Nejiii.' While she hugged her pillow closer.

_They_ weren't dreaming about _men who lived next doors and showered in your shower_.

I let my head fall on my pillow, pulled some more blanket to cover myself and tried to get some sleep.


	3. Unlucky

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

* * *

3. Unlucky

_You've got to be kidding me._

I checked my pockets again, but they were empty. The contents of my purse lay scattered on the floor. It had everything in it: bandages, lip balm, hair ties, my wallet and several other things, but no keys. I had left them on the table this morning and here I was, standing in front of my apartment door, locked out.

I sighed and searched for my cellphone , which I (lucky me) did have with me. It was tough for me to call someone. They would all laugh and say: 'That so _you_, Hinata.' and I don't like it when people say that. I couldn't help it, I could by not forgetting my keys the next time I left my apartment.

The next problem was: Who was I going to call?

I knew that Tenten would tell Neji if I called her and Neji would definitely tell father. It would all result with the entire Hyuuga clan knowing that I locked myself out.

Ino would just laugh, hysterically.

But I could trust Sakura… she would just come over and bring me the spare keys I gave her, without making any fuss about it.

So I called her, but she didn't pick up.

_Just my luck,_ I thought while I selected Ino's number. Rather being laughed at, than having the whole Hyuuga clan staring and gossiping the next time I visited the main house.

Ino picked up after the first ring. 'Ino Yamanaka speaking.'

'Hello Ino-chan it's –'

'Hinata-chan! It's been ages! How are things going?' she asked in a shrill voice.

I felt an urge to sigh, but suppressed it. 'Not s-so good, actually I wanted to a-ask you a f-favour Ino-chan.'

'You didn't get yourself burned again by your straightener, didn't you?'

_But that happened ages ago!_ 'N-no!' and wit a very quiet voice, I said: 'Ilockedmyselfout.'

While other people would ask me to repeat that question again, Ino understood it right away.

She was laughing, hysterically. 'Oh n-n-n-no you d-d-didn't!' she managed.

_Yes I did._ 'Ino-chan, c-could y-you bring me the spare keys I gave you?'

She gasped for air. 'O-of course I'll be there in a second. Oh Hinata-chan, that so like you.'

_I knew it._

I slid onto the cold floor and closed my eyes. I felt utterly stupid for forgetting my keys. Ino would remember this for ages. It's like my friends tend to remember each and every embarrassing or stupid moment of my life. Just like the time that I was trying out the straightener Ino was talking about, that I bought and burned two of my fingers. Don't ask me how I did it, I just did. After that I gave it to Hanabi and never used a straightener again. I could live with the few frizzy hairs I had.

Leaning against the wall, exhaustion took his toll (I had been working all day) and so I drifted away into dreamland.

The dream that I had was really bizarre. I was surrounded by many cute looking puppy's! They were everywhere and each one looked cuter than the other one. One of them, the cutest , turned his head towards me and spoke.

_Hey, _hey. 'Hey!'

Something poked me in my shoulder and I opened my eyes. My vision was a little blurry and the hall was darker than before, so I didn't recognize the person. But I knew that voice very well.

'Can't pay the rent anymore?' I startled. Sasuke was looming over me, like a dark shadow or something like that.

'E-excuse me?' I tried to get up, but for one reason or another, my legs wouldn't cooperate. Probably because I was sitting (I checked my watch) for about an hour on the cold floor.

So far for believing Ino, but I hoped nothing grave had happened.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. 'You're sleeping on the wrong side of your door.'

I didn't want to explain him the I-locked-myself-out-story.

'W-well…' He didn't gave me the chance to make up a believable story.

'Whatever.' He sighed and scratched the back of his head. 'Just don't make those weird noises in the hallway. It's creeps people out.' He turned and headed to his apartment.

_Noises?_ 'W-what noises?' I scrambled up. _Did I really make noises, while I'm sleeping?_ _Did I creep him out? _

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, annoyed and didn't answer.

I giggled sheepishly. 'W-well at least I dreamed about m-many c-cute looking p-puppy's and not about y-you again.' and as soon as I realized that I said it out loud, I clamped my mouth.

_Why did I said that? Why would I tell him something like that? Was he going to kill me now? Or worse, laugh at me? But I never saw him laugh or smile before. _

Sasuke blinked. 'That's disturbing.' He said and disappeared into his apartment.

I sank onto the floor again and buried my head between my legs. I felt nauseous and like an idiot.

Which I clearly am.

_He'll probably think I'm some sort of pervert. I hope Ino will turn up soon and release me from my misery, she said she would be here in a second. She doesn't live in an another country, it already has been an hour._

_He said: "That's disturbing", what's that supposed to mean? I rather wanted that he laughed at me, rather than giving me such an answer. He makes me feel like an idiot sometimes._

'Hinata-chan!'

A bubbly Ino ran towards me, holding the spare key in her hands and waving. I decided that I wouldn't bother asking her what took her so long. The only thing I wanted right now, was my couch.

Relieved I got up too fast and fell back to the floor.

_Great, _I thought while Ino was laughing hysterically.

_This is just great._

_

* * *

_

Sorry it took so long to update! But I got sick (the flu), school was busy, I went to Prague with school and today I had my wisdom teeth removed (which didn't hurt as much as I expected it to be.)

I'll try to post another chapter next week^^

TinaRedShoes.


	4. Outburst

4. Outburst

'You should be more compassionate towards other people, Sasuke.' Sakura frowned while she folded one of Naruto's ugly orange-coloured shirts. 'I mean every time your name comes up in conversations at work it makes people cry!'

I didn't feel like pointing out the fact that every time I had business in the hospital, I got women to hit on me and flirt with me and when I tried to explain that I wasn't even remotely interested, they would cry and call me an asshole. Who wasn't being nice to whom?

'You should be nicer to other people!' Sakura waved at me with a boxershort. 'Or you will end up alone and deserted.'

I shrugged. I knew it had been a bad idea to stop by Naruto's place to see what he was up to, without calling him first. Now I was stuck with Sakura. The idiot had been called up by the old woman to do old paperwork, because she was too drunk to do it herself.

Sakura would not take no for an answer and she would have dragged me into the house if I had refused.

Sakura sighed. 'If only you weren't as stubborn as you are, you would have found a girl you like by now. Hell, maybe you would have even been engaged.'

Sakura's nagging again, it was like she didn't even expect an answer and went on with her sermon.

'I mean, don't you like the idea to have someone you like?' She gave up the ironing and sat down beside me. 'I don't like the idea of you dying alone in your house, without a wife, children or grandchildren.'

'I'm not alone.' I muttered, annoyed. 'And I'm not about to die. What's wrong with you?'

'Naruto won't stay alive for ever, you know, and he isn't always going to be there for you when you need him. And besides you can't exactly have children with him.'

I want to go home…

'All that I'm saying is that you should try and go out with someone. Konoha is stocked with pretty, single women.' She gave a pat on my leg.

xxxxx

It was sad. With Sakura happily together with Naruto, Ino insanely happy with her dozen or so boyfriends and Tenten married with Neji, and now pregnant, I unexpectedly felt sad.

I had just been sipping tea with Tenten, when she blurted out that she was pregnant for four weeks! Pregnant, I was going to be aunt! A single, unattached (I just read a couple of Jane Austen novels) aunt.

When I was around seventeen and all my friends (mainly Sakura and Ino) fluttered from boyfriend to boyfriend, I thought it wouldn't be wise to want a boyfriend. I believed it to be a burden, not that I never had a crush on someone. My biggest crush was Naruto Uzumaki and he never even noticed me. And the idea of pursuing someone you like seemed utterly embarrassing (I always assumed that the man must pursue the woman and not the other way around, but maybe that's because of all the romantic novels I read at that time, and still do) , that even with my huge crush on Naruto I never dared to approach him. Then again, Naruto is one of the most thickheaded people I know (and I don't mean to say he's stupid), and _if_ I would have confessed my feelings to him, he'd probably would have laughed in a cute way and say he liked me to. In a way a brother likes his sister.

So I let it slip and concentrated all my free time on studying, while Sakura and Ino flourished, Tenten and I listened to their stories, thinking how in the world they could remember all the names of boys they kissed once or twice. It was good to have someone else who had no interest in dating; although Tenten's reasons were different from mine (she didn't like the idea of being bound to a boy) when it came to dating. But I keep wondering how Neji tricked her into dating him, with all the speeches she used to have about cocky boys (Neji was/is an especially cocky specimen) and their stupid ways of flirting.

Tenten got married to Neji after he finished university and now, I believe one and a half year later, she was pregnant! The most tomboyish person I know, who even refused to wear a dress on her graduation party, was now talking of baby things and is wearing kimonos. Kimonos!

But I must be honest and confess I do like it, taking about babies with Tenten. And I would love to have children myself, but not now and it would need a significant other to help me with that.

If I would find such a person or if such a person exists.

In a depressed mood I walked home, deep in thought about how the rest of my life would be. Everyone told me life just begins when your 21, but when would it begin and how?

It was freezing, again, and I pulled at my cap to cover my ears. I forgot my scarf at Tenten's, so I also tried to bury myself as deep as I could into my collar.

I was happy to see I was almost home, but I felt a wave of loneliness. And suddenly I was crying, stupidly crying in the middle of the street. Between the sobs and whimpers I figured I couldn't stand here all day, kids would have a field-day in throwing snowballs at me, so I moved to the bench which stood in front of my apartment-building. A few centimeters of fresh snow lay on the bench and I wiped it off with the sleeve of my coat, so that it was soaked, but I didn't care. I just sat there to cry.

I don't know exactly how long I sat there, crying and whining, but it began to snow again. Tiny white flakes fell on my teary face. My tears stopped and I looked in wonder at the gray sky, not caring about the flakes that fell into my eye.

I blinked and when I reopened my eye my vision was blocked by a face. A really familiar face.

'U-uchiha-san!' I wanted to sit up straight, but his face had been so close that my forehead collided with his nose.

'Ough.' As I turned I could see him sitting in the snow, patting his nose. 'Hyuuga, I swear if I'm bleeding-' he stopped when he looked at my face.

I knew I looked awful and hastily wiped the tears and the melted snow from my face, with the wet sleeve, so I looked even more like an ugly idiot. Luckily I didn't think about applying mascara this morning.

He sounded almost angry when he asked if I always cried on purpose whenever I saw him.

I wiped some more tears, with the other sleeve. 'N-no.' I turned away from him. The last thing I wanted to see was his disdaining face looking disdainfully at mine.

But then I felt someone sitting next to me and peeked to the side to see him pulling out some tomatoes from a plastic bag. He must have felt me staring at him.

'Why are you wiping you're snot with your sleeve? That's disgusting.' He reached into his pocket and drew out a white handkerchief and almost threw it in my face.

'T-thank you.' And I blew my nose thoroughly (which was embarrassing, because it sounded really loud).

After I made sure no tears (or snot) were left, I stared at the handkerchief. Should I give it back and thank him or should I just take it home and wash it. Option two was probably the best, giving back a used handkerchief would be something disgusting to do. But then again, taking the handkerchief home without saying something, wouldn't that be theft? I should say something…

'So did your boyfriend break up with you or something?' I saw juice running down his chin as he bit into an especially fresh looking tomato. Where did he get those? And would he leave his chin all wet like that? Should I give him his handkerchief back?

And why did he ask that?

'N-no…' the juice reached his collar and disappeared into his sweater. Didn't he care for stains? 'I-I don't…'

'I know you don't have one.'

Why would you ask, if you knew? He was behaving very strangely.

And now he was silent and pulled out another tomato.

'Did someone die?'

'N-no!'

'So you are crying for no reason?'

'Y-No…'

'You're being very slow Hyuuga.'

'Oh…m-my friend T-Tenten is p-pregnant…' New tears started to well up, I quickly wiped them away with the handkerchief.

'Normally women are delirious with joy when that happens.' I watched him shift and suddenly noticed the juice on his face was gone. There was also not a single hint of curiosity on his face, his expression was blank. 'Are you jealous?'

His eyes flickered and for a second our eyes met.

'N-No!' I immediately said. 'I-I'm very happy f-for the both of them!' even though Neji hasn't got a clue yet. 'But…'

His voice sounded very low when he said: 'But what?'

The dam broke. 'I-it's so stupid!' I almost threw the handkerchief on the ground, but remembered it wasn't mine and clenched it tightly in my fist. 'you are right! I should be deliriously happy and I am! But… but now, every time that I will see Tenten's belly I will get so sad, because it will let me remember that it will never be me! Because I am almost certain that I will die alone in my house when I had life full of nothingness, just like that old man I've read about. He died all alone in his big house and they discovered him months later, because someone wanted to break in and noticed the stench!' the tears ran freely and tasted very salty. In all the commotion, I had got up and was almost shouting to nothing and still clenching my fists so tight, it hurt.

Embarrassed, I sat down. 'I just don't want to die alone.' I said and blew my dripping nose.

I felt ashamed for my outburst and peeked at Sasuke for his reaction. But he just popped a new tomato into his mouth.

I wanted to run away and go home, but feared he would take it as rude and stayed.

'It was probably the geezer's own fault. It could be he ignored the people around him, or disowned his family.' I practically gawked at him while he spit some tomato seeds into the snow. 'Besides, you will die alone, because it's something you do alone and I'm sure you are old enough to know you can do something about it.'

He had said so much at once, I had to take a second to process it all. I could do something about it?

Maybe my dazed state reflected itself on my face, because Sasuke sighed. 'There are a lot of men in the world or women if you swing that way.'

'E-excuse me?'

'You heard me, Hyuuga.'

xxxxx

'So, did you take up my advice, Sasuke?'

'What advice? Did she gave you advice on something?'

'Shut up, Naruto. Well, Sasuke?'

'I did.'

Sakura's eyes grew like saucers she almost dropped the spoon she was holding. 'You did? What's her name? When am I going to meet her?'

'Her? Does Sasuke have a girlfriend?'

'Shut up, idiot, I don't have a girlfriend.'

Sakura looked disappointed and went on with stirring the soup she was making. 'But you said you took on my advice.'

'Yes, I gave it to someone else.'

'What advice did you gave Sasuke, Sakura?'

'Shut up. Who did you talk to, was it a girl?'

'I told Hinata Hyuuga she had to move on.'

Sakura's eyes flickered to Naruto. 'How do you mean?'

'Is Hinata-chan your new girlfriend? I can't follow this conversation, you guys!'

'You don't have to. How do mean, Sasuke?'

'I'm sure she is over him,' he nodded at Naruto. 'But I think that woman has several issues with her life.'

'How do you mean?' asked Sakura, clearly worried about Hyuuga.

'Why don't you ask her, aren't you her friend?' I had enough and got up. Naruto was still looking stupidly from Sakura's face to mine.

'Are you leaving already? Why don't you stay for dinner?' Sakura asked, but I knew she wanted to know more about the Hyuuga, which was none of my business, since I was no friend of hers.

'Hm.' I put on my coat and scarf.

'Hang on.' Naruto suddenly said. 'You mean that Hinata is in love with me? But-'

'Was Naruto, she was in love with you.' Sakura sighed. 'Don't forget to close the door of the hallway on your way out Sasuke.'


	5. Oops?

Oops?

I was really surprised when I spotted him. I was asking for some charts at the counter when my colleague Kimiko suddenly turned beet red and a cheesy smile spread across her face. I turned and figured I had exactly 5 seconds to run and hide.

Sasuke Uchiha was leaning against the other side of the counter, casually scowling at everyone passing. I spied on him from behind a rack of supplies. A few nurses passing shot wary glances at me. I grinned sheepishly and carried on with my spying, while pretending I was in dire need of some gigantic injection needles.

Why I was spying on Sasuke Uchiha? Was I really harboring a secret crush on the sullen, dark-haired man? No. I was spying on him, because I knew why he was here, in the emergency room. It was because I staunchly believed that he was here with the sole object of killing me. (Or something in that area.)

It happened past Saturday, but actually started on Friday. Hanabi was as sick as a dog and I had been with her the whole day. Basically being her slave and preparing food and bouillons for her. On my way home, I had bought a steaming hot cup of coffee and picked up some groceries. So far so good, but things took a turn for the worse when I entered the hallway of my apartment building.

My cellphone started ringing and I shoved the bag with the groceries further up to my arm to pick it up. It took quite some flexibility, because I was still holding the cup of coffee and I really didn't want to spill it on my clothes.

'Hello?'

'Nee-chan, my mucus is yellow!' Hanabi whined.

I sighed. Hanabi always got a little delirious when she had a fever. 'Don't worry Hana-chan, it will go away quickly. Just make sure you drink a lot of water and eat some of the oranges I brought you, okay?'

'But, but maybe _they_ are the reason that my mucus is yellow. They are kinda yellow too!' she sounded as if she had discovered the gate of heaven or the cure for blindness.

This was not good. And the coffee was starting to feel really hot in my hand too.

'Hana-chan, isn't father at home?' My father was possibly going to smother me for this. I swallowed. 'G-go and show him, maybe he knows what to do?'

There was no answer.

'Hana-chan? HANABI?' I practically yelled into the phone, until I heard a soft snoring. She had fallen asleep. I pushed the little red icon. As I ended the call I saw a text message from Ino and I read it as I started walking towards my door.

I had just clapped it shut when I bumped into something soft, but solid. Coffee flew everywhere, but mostly on the person I ran into. I fell, painfully, on the floor.

As soon as I heard the cursing, I knew I was a dead woman. You can translate "dead woman" into: spilling the coffee on the crisp, white shirt of your bad-tempered neighbor, who, you had been avoiding for weeks, because of the embarrassing events that had passed. (The event where I practically shared all my (embarrassing) worries with him, cried and wiped my own snot with the sleeves of my coat (knowing he was watching me).

I looked up and saw Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of me, pulling at his ruined shirt. I swallowed and scrambled up.

'I-I'm r-really, really s-sorry,' he didn't even let me finish the apology. He was fumingly mad and started yelling at me. I got scolded like a little kid who had just messed something up with her father (which had happened often enough, so plenty of experience in that area) and when he finally felt the scolding had lasted long enough he began unbuttoning his shirt.

I flinched and stared down at my sneakers (which reminds me that I really have to buy some new ones, these are starting to look shabby). He threw the shirt in my face and told me to wash it.

And yes, I washed the shirt with uttermost care. Luckily, the stain got out quite easily and all that I had to do was iron it. I couldn't give it back all crumbled up, it would just be another reason for him to yell at me. Which I was trying to avoid from happening, again. It brought back too many unpleasant memories.

To be honest: I don't like ironing, it's boring. But it is something that has to be done once in a while and to lighten the burden of the task, I switched on the television.

There was some documentary about the possibility of twins born from separate mothers and I randomly thought about Rock Lee and Guy as I casually forgot about the shirt that I was ironing.

I burned a complete hole in it. Right in the middle. A big, iron-shaped hole.

On the verge of a hysteria attack, I rushed to the nearest store. Thank Kami it was Saturday and thank Kami there was a sale, otherwise it would have been a really expensive mistake.

As I hurried down the hall, I could hear the door opening and the heavy footsteps that carried the object of my fears. I got my keys out too late and he had already spotted me at my door. I cringed as I heard his voice.

'Hyuuga, shirt.'

My brains were working overtime to worm me out of this situation. I didn't work well under pressure. 'I-I…right! I w-washed it, it i-is inside I 'll g-get it f-for you.' I secretly hid the paper bag behind my back and pressed myself against my door. Luckily for me, he didn't seem to notice my strange behavior. Nevertheless, he was still angry, I could see his eyebrows almost touch each other in fury.

'I want it back, now.'

For a split second I wondered why he was in need of the shirt, but I almost squeaked at the threatening tone of his voice. 'R-right! J-just a minute?' I hastily unlocked the door and ran inside, but as I slammed the door behind me I heard a bang, a thump and a muffled moan.

Without thinking twice, I threw the bag with the new shirt on my couch and opened the door again. Sasuke was sitting on the ground, clutching his nose with both hands. I could clearly see the red liquid slipping through his fingers.

_Oh for the love of…_ This all just had to happen! Why couldn't things go well in my life? Why did it always go wrong? And why couldn't he just wait for me to get the thing?

I crouched beside him. 'U-Uchiha-san y-you're bleeding!' I cursed myself for stating the obvious, but I figured an apology wouldn't do good in a situation like this.

The look he gave me as a response was utterly terrifying and made me want to run back to my apartment.

But instead I almost bit through my bottom lip and asked, again stating the obvious: 'A-are you OK?'

His voice sounded very nasal. 'Do I look OK to you?' I fiercely hoped I didn't break his nose, I _prayed_ I didn't break his nose. He had a fine nose, not to big but not to small and very straight. You could call a broken nose charming, but I didn't think it would suit him.

But why am I thinking of charming, but broken, noses? I am a nurse (or least I studied to be one) and my task was to perform first aid on him. I mentally scanned through the procedure of handling a broken nose.

I needed to get some ice on it. 'I-ice!' my voice sounded very small. 'W-we need ice!' and I also needed something to stop the bleeding. 'I-I have i-ice inside. C-can you stand?'

He answered my question by standing up and following me into my apartment, leaving a trail of blood on the floor. Which, I had cleaned the other day. He wobbled a little and I pulled out a chair for him. I didn't want him to pass out on the floor.

He sat on the chair, still pressing his hands against his nose. I hurriedly took out the icepacks from the freezer and hesitantly offered them to him. Glaring at me, he pulled them from my hands and gently pressed it against his nose. Not sure what to do, I sat beside him, hands wriggling.

He hissed. 'I-I could take look at i-it.' Or not, I immediately thought when I saw his expression. Nevertheless, he took the icepacks away and pointed his nose in my direction. I stood up and lightly touched his nose. He didn't flinch, but his eyes slightly narrowed. 'M-maybe I should clean of the b-blood?' he didn't respond and shrugged. I figured that I would be getting the silent treatment from him. As if things couldn't be more uncomfortable between Sasuke Uchiha and me.

As I wiped the dried blood from his not-sure-if-it's-broken-or-just-bruised-nose bridge, something dawned upon me. Sasuke Uchiha was staring at me. Not staring as in catching glances or something like that. No. He was bluntly staring at me, no awkwardness involved. It also dawned upon me that he was at equal level as my chest-area. Blushing, I put the piece of cloth that I had used aside and continued examining his nose. Thank whatever is up there, that it wasn't crooked. It just looked a little red.

'I don't think it is b-broken.' I said. 'B-but if you want to know for s-sure, you s-should go to the emergency room. Mh?'

He wasn't looking at me, but instead at the strand of hair that had came loose from my braid. I slightly cringed when he, out of the blue, tucked it behind my ear.

We both stared at each other for a couple of utterly awkward moments, or better put: I stared at him, he just stared at his raised hand.

Sasuke frowned and blinked. I blinked too.

'Mh.' Was the sound that came from him. 'I'll go.'

And without further ado, he left, closing the door behind him.

Confused, I went to cleaning my floor. Ino was coming over and bloodsplatters on the floor would look suspicious.

So this is why I was spying on Sasuke Uchiha. I heard him asking for Sakura and at the same moment Sakura's voice sounded from behind me.

'Is there any special reason for you to spy on innocent passerbys?' she whispered.

'N-no, not really.' I stammered. I needed to get going. 'I w-was about to do my rounds.'

Sakura eyed me suspiciously. 'Without your charts?'

'Ah.' I pretended to hit myself on the head. 'Totally forgot.'

'Mh-mh.' She smiled. I relaxed. 'Oh, it's Sasuke. I better go and see what's up.'

I heard him telling her that he tripped on his cat and hit his nose on the side of the dinner-table when he was trying to get up.

He told her it was all because of a cat.

A cat he didn't have, for all I know.

He didn't tell her it was me, who had simply slammed the door in his face. No, it had been a cat.

Again nurses passing by shot wary glances at me, eavesdropping at the door, but I didn't have the power to smile sheepishly at them. I was too confused. Why would he do such a thing? He seemed to me the kind of person who would share the stupid actions of other people. He didn't appear to me to be the kind of person that ridiculed himself in order to save another's reputation.

So, it confused me.

* * *

So, so sorry it took a year to upload. I'm really sorry! But there is something called university and it wasn't going as well as I planned... However, I'm okay and really thankful for all the reviews! I'll try to keep up this story ^^

Love, Tina


	6. Catnip

Enjoy!

* * *

Catnip

I nervously paced up and down my little corridor. Every sound that came from the hallway made me jump with anticipation.

I had done something very bold.

This morning I woke up around half past six and made breakfast. After breakfast I decided I had run away from my troubles too long and too often and that I should have faced them a long time ago. But, there still was some time to set things right.

I was going to properly apologize to Sasuke Uchiha. If I didn't, I concluded, it would have a long-lasting impact on my life in this apartment-building.

Since I, unintentionally, broke his nose and he, uncharacteristically, blamed it on a cat, I figured I owed him. And, being a semi-proud Hyuuga, owing someone has two sides: a good one and a bad one. The bad one being the fact that I owed him something and I had no idea what to do about that.

Also, there were certain other ulterior motives in me wanting to apologize properly. As I mentioned before, life has become a tad bit more difficult as I have developed the persistent habit to hide myself whenever Sasuke Uchiha passes by. If it happens in the foyer, no problem: I already know which fake potted plants are the best ones to hide behind. But the hallways proved to be more difficult. The other day, I was talking to Atsuko-san from down the hall. I already felt uncomfortable, being so close to the elevator and stairs, fearing Sasuke would walk by and when he actually did (carrying a heavy box of carton) I almost dived into Atsuko-san's apartment. She took it well and invited me for tea.

But really, this couldn't continue like this! So, to make things right, I set out for the pet store and bought a lot of stuff cats apparently like. Why? Because Sasuke actually had bought one. Last Tuesday, spying from behind the fake palm tree in the foyer, I saw him walking towards the stairs with a black kitten in his arms. So I guessed, the best way to apologize was to buy something for the kitten.

At home I made all the things into a pretty package, then figured Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't appreciate the pink ribbon I had tied around it and put everything in a fancy cardboard box. (I mean as fancy as a cardboard box can be.)

But then, the real challenge came: getting the box to Sasuke Uchiha without pulling another utterly embarrassing act in front of him. Like setting his pants on fire, although I couldn't see how that could be possible, but also seeing that, being a klutz, I probably could pull it off with ease.

I thought it over until I was getting hungry and made lunch. As I was eating I received a text from Hanabi, telling me that she felt a lot better and she couldn't understand why father was angry with her. I texted her back that he probably felt relieved that she was feeling better, but didn't know how to express himself. A couple of minutes later, I got one back which said: liar.

With dinner done and also the dishes done and the kitchen spotlessly clean, I really had to get things going. I was going to go up to his door and present him the fancy cardboard box, and then I would apologize. He would accept both (the apology and box) and show me his kitten. After that we could continue our lives without me spying on him from the fake potted plants in the foyer, blissfully ignoring each other's existence.

It was a brilliant plan, nevertheless I felt a little uneasy about the ignoring each other's existence… but a brilliant plan nonetheless!

So, I went up to his apartment and, balancing the box on my knee I held up my fist to knock on his door (I was too nervous to notice he had a bell), but I couldn't get myself to knock. Of course I could knock on his door and then run for it, but that seemed too childish.

Therefore I simply placed the box on his mat and dashed to my apartment. The only thing that could go wrong now, was one of my neighbors noticing the package and mistaken it for a bomb or, upon discovering what's inside, taking it to spoil their cats with.

And this concludes the story of my sudden boldness. I went back to being a coward. I opened my door and spotted the package still waiting on his mat. This was my cue. I would take it back to my apartment and then send the stupid thing to him, anonymously. It would mean that I had to figure out another way to apologize, but at least my apartment would stink of decaying catnip.

I had just picked up the package, when I heard scratching and footsteps coming from behind the door. I panicked and instead of running away I held the package up as the door opened.

'Whoah.'

I said nothing and waited for another reaction, with my eyes firmly shut, believing he would burn me to ashes with his glare if I opened them.

'Hyuuga?' I gathered my remaining boldness and lowered the box a few millimeters. But because of my panic I had gotten these sweaty hands and so the box slipped from my fingers.

Both our reactions were to duck for the box and we both got a hold of it at the same time. I could feel his warm hands and I pulled mine away, almost letting the box drop again.

With my hands being free, I began to fumble with the hem of my shirt. 'I-I…' I had to do this! And I would do this! But I'm not sure if I can do this! 'I'M SORRY!' I yelled at him, clenching the hem so tight it would leave a permanent wrinkle. 'I SINCERELY A-APOLOGIZE FOR BREAKING YOUR NOSE and f-for making y-you buy a-a-a c-cat. I'm s-s-so s-sorry…' I bowed several times and my voice faltered as I noticed that Sasuke was looking at me with an expression that bordered on amusement and confusion.

He was still wearing a tiny white strip on the bridge of his nose and it seemed a little bluish on the sides.

When he still hadn't said a word, I apologized again.

'Don't.' he looked in the box. 'What's this?' he didn't sound angry or annoyed, but his gruff voice gave me uncomfortable tinges.

'I-it's a a-apologize gift,' I stared at my feet to avoid his eyes. 'f-for the kitten.'

'How do you –' he stopped and looked down, and at his feet a small black kitten hopped into to the hallway, ready to go on an adventure.

Sasuke, holding the box with both hands, tried to stop the little creature by blocking its path with his foot, but failed to do so.

'I-I'll get him.' I said and hurriedly grabbed the little kitten before he could go further. It meowed and licked my hand, probably because of the tuna I had for dinner.

Sasuke was still looking inside the box. 'Catnip.' He mumbled.

'P-pardon?'

'The cat got crazy all of a sudden. He probably smelled it.'

'Ah.' I scratched the kitten's head and he started purring. 'D-does it have a n-name yet?'

'Ko.'

'Ko?'

He sighed. 'Like in kid, Ko.'

'Ah,' I held Ko up, he meowed again. 'Ko-chan.'

'No, just Ko.'

'S-sorry.'

We both stayed silent and I couldn't help but think about that time he randomly tucked that strand of hair behind my ear. 'I h-have to go!' I said, flustered.

I bowed and headed in the direction of my apartment.

'Hyuuga!'

I turned. Sasuke pointed in the direction of my chest, I blushed, until I realized I was still holding Ko in my arms.

'Ah, I'm so sorry!' I handed him the kitten.

'Put it in the box.' I carefully placed Ko in the box.

'Well, I'll go now.' I said, bowing again.

'Bruised.'

'Huh?'

'You didn't break my nose, it was just bruised. You don't have the power to break it.'

He smirked and returned to his apartment.

D-did he just make a joke?

Or did he just insult me?

* * *

Thank you for all the kind reviews!

Love

Tina

(ps: _Ko_ supossedly means child in Japanese, but I also thought of it as an abbreviation of _neko _or cat)


End file.
